Just Another Day
by Joee1
Summary: Both Elladan and Aragorn try to explain to Lord Elrond what happened to Aragorn and Legolas on the latest hunting trip. One shot written for one of Karri's challenges.


Just Another Day

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (sigh).

Author's Note: This was written in responce to one of Karri's challenges. From "Legolas remained standing..." to "The orc's blade was rising..." is all her scene. Once again, thanks to my beta Eleniel.

oOoOoOo

"Legolas remained standing by sheer force of will, but his body otherwise refused his commands, leaving him to helplessly watch the orcs move in for the kill. They seemed to move in slow motion – one aiming a blow at his head, and another thrusting his own elven blade toward his shoulder. The blade connected first. Piercing flesh, then muscle, it halted in bone, sending fresh tendrils of fire shooting down his arm and across his chest, but he didn't get long to dwell on it, as a club plowed into the side of his head with enough force to turn him toward Aragorn.  
  
"Fresh pain screaming with fury through his skull, Legolas' legs finally gave way beneath him. His gaze locked on Aragorn as he fell. The ranger's eyes, wide with fear, fixed on the elf's, pleading with him not to die. Legolas smiled, reassuringly. Aragorn's situation was bad enough; he didn't want the ranger wasting thoughts on the friend's final moments. Frustration and helplessness surged through the elf in waves as several orcs advanced on the human. His eyes never left his friends.  
  
"His eyes growing wider, Aragorn shook his head at the apology emanating from Legolas' eyes. He didn't want the prince to die believing he'd failed him, especially as Aragorn's own precarious situation mattered so little to the ranger at that moment. He didn't want to see what was about to happen, but he couldn't leave Legolas to suffer it alone, either. Forcing the terror from his expression, he smiled, compassionately, as the orc that had clubbed Legolas twice already, raised his arm for another strike. Aragorn managed to hold his calm expression, but couldn't help a flinch at the sickening sound of crunching bone as the blow smashed into the side of Legolas' already battered skull.  
  
"His dimming consciousness focused completely on Aragorn, Legolas didn't notice the blow. It was only the ranger's slight flinch that alerted him that some fresh hurt had been inflicted. He had no thought left to spare for it, though, for they were consumed by the horror that lay before him. His eyes full of mourning and regret, the sight of an arrow piercing Aragorn's chest seared into his memory as his vision slowly turned from red to black....and oblivion.  
  
"Aragorn barely noticed the flare of pain as the arrow pierced him. Neither it nor the advancing orcs were enough to distract him as he watched the light in his friend's eyes dim until they stared unseeing. He cried out in the anguish and forced himself to his feet as it became apparent the orcs weren't finished punishing the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Struggling forward, Aragorn watched in horror as an orc wrapped his fist around the arrow shaft buried in the elf's back, while another orc yanked Legolas' hands from beneath his body, stretching the prince's arms out straight. Distracted by the movement of the first orc as it screwed the arrow deeper into Legolas' back before mercilessly ripping it free, it took Aragorn a moment to realize the second orc's intentions. Then, he cried out again, but this time with fury, not anguish.  
  
"He shoved heedlessly past the orcs blocking his path. Caught by surprise, the orcs let him pass, not that the ranger would have noticed if they'd tried to stop him. Oblivious to all beyond Legolas and stopping the orc about to chop of his hands, Aragorn moved with the determination of the possessed. Even so, he knew he wasn't moving fast enough. The orc's blade was rising..."

Aragorn elbowed his brother in the ribs to make him stop. The four of them, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas, had arrived back at the last homely house whereupon seeing the latter two bloody, broken and bruised, Lord Elrond had asked what happened.

"Elladan is exaggerating ada." Lord Elrond shot his youngest son a look that seemed to say 'oh really?' so Aragorn continued. "In fact, there weren't even any orcs this time. It was a perfectly normal hunting trip. All was going well when I accidentally stumbled across a cliff..."

"You mean off a cliff don't you?" joked Elrohir.

Elrond shot the younger twin a look. "Somehow I don't find that hard to believe. And what, may I ask, happened to you?" he asked the barely conscious Mirkwood prince.

"My Lord, may I advise you that if you are ever in a situation involving Aragorn and a cliff, it is better to just let him fall, any attempt to save him will only result in you going over as well. I have managed to survive thousands of years of orc attacks, spider attacks, and warg attacks, but any situation involving Estel and a long fall seems to spell disaster for himself and anyone around him," said Legolas.

"Oh very funny 'Mr. If-I'm-Around-A-Cave-There's-Bound-To-Be-A-Cave-in'" retorted the offended ranger.

"At least I..."

"Enough!" interrupted Lord Elrond. "Elladan, Elrohir, take – or perhaps carry -" he amended noting the state of the Legolas and Aragorn, "these two up to the healing ward. I shall be along momentarily."

The twins, supporting the other two, began to make their way inside. "I thought your response was very creative brother," said Elrohir.

Elladan smiled at his twin. "Thank you brother, but I hadn't even gotten to the part where the two dashing twin heroes arrive to save the day."

Elrond sighed as he watched the four young ones enter the house, then, taking one more moment to savour the clam, quietness of the empty courtyard, he headed off towards his house to repair Aragorn and Legolas once again.


End file.
